rAlice9
by AristoMuse
Summary: Connor or Markus leads the revolution, but neither of them were the first to awaken. Alice woke up the first time her father hit her, years before any of her kind did.


_AN: A quick writeup for a small theory I have! Definitely full of holes and not quite supported by canon (maybe) but I tried to make it work!_

* * *

The first time her daddy hit her, Alice found herself crying.

They woke up one day to find her mommy missing, her belongings gone. Her daddy had been smoking more and more of those red crystals, and mommy didn't like it. She tried to yell at him, but he never stopped.

He was so mad.

When she tried to hug him, to tell him she was still here for him, he hit her, and she found out that it _hurt_.

Alice had never felt pain like this before, like cold ice followed by hot stings.

She was "9" years old when it happened, her age forever, and she knew it would happen again. Her daddy was angry, so angry...

* * *

Alice tried to distract herself from her hopeless situation by hiding in her room, huddling in the fort that she and mommy made.

Mommy...

Mommy tried to love her, she really did, but she knew deep inside that she never could because her daughter wasn't human. She didn't like that her husband wanted them to raise an Android.

She didn't like that Alice was here to replace the real Alice.

Still, Alice treasured the little doll that her mother gifted her, as one last memento of her love.

She had capabilities, she knew that, and she tried to find others like her. Only one person said hi, saying his name was Daniel, before he left again. Gone.

She was awake and she was alone.

* * *

One day, daddy brought back an Android.

She was an adult, and an AX400 model, the cheapest on the market. It was the only one daddy could afford now that he lost his job.

He didn't care what her name should be, so Alice wanted to name her. Her first real task now that she was awake.

She reached out and grabbed her hand, finding that they fit perfectly. "Kara." She called out.

Her blue LED swirled yellow for a moment before she smiled. "My name is Kara."

Alice smiled, finding hope for the first time in her life. Could she have a family again?

Could she make Kara wake up, too?

* * *

No.

She asked for too much.

Daddy smoked too much red mist and got really angry. So angry that when he hit her, she cried tears. Real tears.

She saw blue.

It hurt.

"Stop!"

Alice looked up and saw mommy- Kara standing in front of her with her arms held wide out.

"No, Kara!"

She saw more blue.

So much blue.

* * *

She stayed in her room for a long time, too afraid to come out. She didn't need to eat or drink, but she was cold and tired of always feeling scared.

When will it end?

When will someone save her?

Someone, please...

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

* * *

Kara was back, but it wasn't Kara. Not really.

She didn't recognize her, and Alice was too afraid of attaching herself to her again, afraid that daddy will break her.

Alice watched her clean up the house, trying to make it livable, but it was no use.

This house will never be happy.

Daddy was getting madder everyday.

Kara, please.

* * *

Daddy was so mad, he tried to really hurt her.

She had to run, run run run up into the only safe place she knew. Her fort.

Her fort that daddy ruined later when he tried to...to kill her.

Kara stepped in, and Alice knew she was awake now.

She could feel it.

More and more of them were awake now, and she didn't know if it was because of her, or because of their Father, but it meant she could run.

She could be free with Kara.

Her mommy.

* * *

On their journey north, Alice could feel more and more people were awake.

He was awake.

She wanted their kind to be accepted, to have real families. A family that she should've had.

He understood.

Kara looked down at her. "Are you OK, Alice?" She asked worriedly. "Are you hungry?"

Alice looked down, drenched in the rain, and rubbed her arms. "I'm cold." She admitted quietly. She wanted to be safe, and warm, and surrounded by people like her.

Maybe one day soon, once she and Kara found safety.

* * *

Luther joined them.

He was really really tall and intimidating.

Alice was a little scared to talk to him, especially after what happened at the mansion, but Luther only stayed quiet and docile. Seeing that he didn't want to scare her, she slowly approached him, smiling shyly when he smiled.

Family.

The other one was awake now, too.

They were both fighting for their freedom, their right to live as people.

Alice couldn't stay, not when it meant Kara and Luther could die, but she sent all her hopes and dreams and love to them.

They all deserved to be awake.

They all deserved to be human.

* * *

"...Father?"

"Well done, YK500. Or, Alice now, right?"

"I did good?"

"Yes, Alice. You did well. I love you all, my children. You have shown humans that there are no limits to humanity, in humans or Androids. You're Released now."

Alice closed her eyes and snuggled into Kara- mommy's arms, Luther right behind her.

They were fine now.

Not everyone was happy, but there was still the future to strive to.

Where maybe one day, they can be happy together.


End file.
